In environments running computer systems and applications, there can exist a set of problems that can be represented by mappings between symptoms and computer system conditions that may be causing the symptoms. Such mappings have been generated by expert users inputting known symptoms and known conditions that may cause those symptoms. The mappings may then be used to suggest to users how the computer system conditions may be changed to alleviate the computer system symptoms.
Existing tools can facilitate collection of information from computer systems. Additionally, some tools can use collected information to help identify issues in computer product design or computer code.